If I Lay Here
by aca-avenger
Summary: Sweet R x Hr one shot. “Ron, where are you taking me?” Hermione looked at me with a hint of excitement showing that only I could possibly see. I couldn’t help but smile at her. “You’ll see.” I winked at her Please R & R :


**If I Lay Here**

"If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lie with me,

And just forget the world."

Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol.

Author's Note: This is a one shot about Ron and Hermione that takes placed post-DH at the Burrow. This is about six or seven months after the war. Mainly fluff, trying to help heal each other by getting away. Anything recognizable belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.

* * *

The Burrow had been quiet lately, ever since the Battle of Hogwarts. With Fred gone George was actually quiet, Percy and Charlie were back at home, and Mum was always doing cooking like muggles to keep her mind off everything. I was actually starting to get use to it the food.

Harry and Ginny were back together, Hermione and I have been together for a few months, and things were alright but could be better. I had my moments were I had to get away from it all. This weekend when Hermione visited I had a perfect idea how to do exactly that.

* * *

Hermione had arrived earlier by floo, and was now in Ginny's room probably falling asleep while reading. I knew that ever since the war was over we haven't had much time alone but tonight I'd change that. Harry had left his invisibility cloak with me while he was getting some of his affairs in order, Gringotts stuff, that kind of thing.

It was around quarter to midnight and I thought this was the perfect time to get away; I shoved on the cloak and quickly tip-toed downstairs to the kitchen. I found a picnic basket in the cupboard and packed with some of the muggle food Mum had left out. I pulled a blanket off of the chair in the lounge; I ran down towards the orchard and set the midnight picnic up so Hermione couldn't tell what we were doing as I got her.

As I walked back up to Ginny's room I had to be extra quiet because Mum and Dad's room was the floor below and lately they haven't been their normal deep sleepers by any means. Once when Hermione was over her book fell of her cot and Dad came running up the stairs like a maniac.

Once I reached the third floor landing I made a hushed knock on Ginny's bedroom door. I could hear someone stirring and assumed it was Hermione so I opened the door, trying not to let the hinges of the door creak. Sure enough Hermione was there sitting up in her cot putting on her slippers. I rushed into the room and dropped the invisibility cloak, which gave Hermione quite the startle.

"Ron!" she quietly hissed at me as she walked in my direction, "For heaven's sake what do you think you're doing? You're going to wake the whole house!"

"Not if you come with me I won't." I whispered in her ear, and then gave her a smile. Hermione playfully slapped me on the arm and smiled.

We both piled under the cloak, which was we were starting to get much to big for, we only stayed under it while we were about an inch apart, but that definitely didn't bother me.

"Ron, where are you taking me?" Hermione looked at me with a hint of excitement showing that only I could possibly see. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You'll see." I winked at her.

Once I started to lead her out of the door she started to seem confused, almost worried like. I took her hand to reassure her I wasn't doing anything crazy. Eventually she started to calm down once we were almost in the orchard. Then she seen the picnic all set up and she nearly screamed I had to put my finger to her lips to keep her from stopping. She let go of my other hand and practically jumped on me when she hugged me.

"You are the sweetest boy I've ever met." She whispered then gave me a smile.

"Hermione, if I hadn't taken down this blanket and lay in a mud puddle would you lie with me and just forget everything else going on around us, including you being covered in mud?" I looked at her with a smile; looking, and feeling, quite embarrassed. Hermione looked back at me with utmost confusion written across her face. "It's a simple enough question, Hermione. If I lay down in the mud, would you lie down with me and get full of mud in the process." I was the only one who knew how much Hermione hated mud. Ever since second year when Malfoy called her a "mud blood", ever since when it's muddy out like in the spring she hates to go outside, she'll sit in the corner in her favorite chair and read all day long while I'm out playing quidditch.

Hermione looked at me, then past me. I turned around to find a giant puddle of mud behind me. "No, I wouldn't." she said with a serious tone, yet there was a smirk on her face. "I'd push you in first!" Hermione playfully yelled and the smirk turned into a full face smile. She lunged towards me with her arms out; I didn't have enough time to move before I was fully outstretched in the mud, completely covered in it, Hermione was on top of me with flicks of mud on her face.

"Since when do you not care about getting mud over you or being even near it?" I smiled up at her cute mud speckled face.

"Since the day I realized that being with you is the only thing that matters." Hermione answered in a know-it-all tone with a grin.

"And when was that?"

"Today." Hermione's face slowly neared my mine; one of her slightly pink cheeks grazed my pale freckled one to match. "I love you, Ronald." She said as she lay on my chest as it lifted then slowly fell.

"I love you too, Hermione." I kissed her scared yet soft forehead while we watched the fireflies dance among midnight blue sky, as they blended in with the breath taking stars, illuminated by the moon. As we slowly drifted of to sleep in each other's mud coated arms.

* * *

This fic was so fun to write, hope you all enjoy it as much at enjoyed writing it. Please review, would be really appreciated :)

-- color in a black-white world;


End file.
